Event Solutions Helpfile
Other: event solutions Event solutions are the requirements on RP to overcome the challenge of an event and thus thwart it. They are all designed to be implementations that will actually prove challenging to the players and encourage cooperation and teamwork. Event challenges may be solvable through the application of various different solutions but they will always have to be solvable by at least one. Elements of these might be involved in other parts of the event, events could involve rituals or combat but if it's not to overcome the challenge, that part should be fairly straight forward. Combinations of solutions is also possible but again one part should be straight forward so there's only one challenge. For example a riddle might need to be solved to learn a word crucial to the ritual, in this case the challenge is the riddle so the ritual should not have to follow the requirements of a proper solution. Social solution Convince someone or something to do something or give you information. Examples- Convince a general to lend you aid in a battle, convince a spirit to let you past, convince an informant to give up information, convince a demon not to blow up the world. Requirements- Threatening cannot work. The person to be convinced must have some weakness or personality trait played to, a spirit might like gold and thus a gift of gold would be required to influence it, a general might be a lecher and thus flirting might be required. Multiple traits or weaknesses are possible, but there must be at least one pandered to or exploited. There must be some clue or hint to the weakness somewhere in the event desc or NPCs RP. The weakness must be exploited with some measure of skill or artistry. Puzzle Solve a puzzle. Examples- The water must be removed from a chalice without touching it, a bomb needs to be defused without setting it off, the runes must be arranged in a certain order. Requirements- Trial and error should not be able to work. The problem has at least one solution that can be reached by thought and/or research. Riddle Solve a word puzzle. Examples- The ritual can only be stopped by using blood drawn from no wound, speak the name of Return to continue the nameless to enter. Requirements- Trial and error should not be able to work. The problem has at least one solution that can be reached by thought and/or research. Combat Something must be killed, defeated, or otherwise violently overcome to procede. Examples-A spirit guardian, a demon army, a security force, a set of evil traps. Requirements- The combat must require some sort of strategy or tatic, brute force/skill should never be relied on or sufficient. A particular type of weapon might be needed, or a certain strategy or a combination of certain abilities. There is no challange in beating something up you know you can beat up, but working out it has a weak spot in it's armor behind it's neck and manouvering to strike that location can be challenging. Ritual-found An existing ritual must be used. Examples- An exorcism. Requirements-The ritual must be sourced from either the TV shows Buffy or Angel, or from some existing real world religion or superstition. The ritual must have applicability to the problem. There should be some mention of the source in the RP. Ritual-created A ritual is created to be used. Examples- A cleansing ritual, a counter magic ritual. Requirements-The ritual is novel, not having been used before. The ritual is actually built from elements of Buffyverse or real world religions or superstitions. These elements and the ritual as a whole have applicability to the problem. There should be some reference to the source of the elements in the RP. Teamwork A set of multiple people is needed to perfom tasks to achieve the goal. Examples-Zombie armies to be fended off while a control is operated, One person must maintain a ritual while another enteres a chamber to do something. Requirements- The tasks must not be achievable by one person. One of the tasks requires one of the above solutions. Another event Another event on the list protects this one. Requirements- The other event must be thwarted/countered/destroyed or otherwise dealt with. The other event cannot have 'another event' as it's required solution. The other event is at least in part, specifically and obviously about protecting this event. Category:Events Category:Roleplay Category:Helpfiles